


Oxygen

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Series: GOT7 Drabbles [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: jaebum couldn't breathe.





	Oxygen

### jaebum couldn’t breathe. the hand squeezing his heart also seemed to be squeezing his lungs, preventing oxygen from entering, trying to kill him. that’s what it felt like, that this love was going to kill him, that he would die before coming to his senses. he would die before realizing that to love is to let go, to lose yourself and to destroy yourself. but jaebum was slowly learning. in love, he could never truly win. no, in love there were no real winners. gasping and clawing at his throat, jaebum made the decision to finally let love suffocate him.


End file.
